


In The Presence Of The Divine.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.20, Episode Tag, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tag to episode 11.20.<br/>The brothers' day starts off well enough but then it turns into something totally unexpected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Presence Of The Divine.

“You know I love those guys, but the world would still be spinning with Demon Dean in it. But Sam couldn't have that, though, could he?”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Dean handed the still warm shirt to his brother.  
“Here bitch,” he said, the smile on his lips belying any harshness the word might express. “Don't say I don't do anything for you.”

“Huh! I've been doing all the ironing for weeks, dude, due to you wriggling out of it each time with some lame excuse. Your turn was well overdue!” Sam countered, a expression of righteous indignation on his handsome features. 

The smile still plying his lips, Dean switched the iron off, pushed past his brother and strolled out the door leaving Sam with the white shirt dangling from his grasp.  
A not so faint odour of alcohol emanated from the material and Sam put it to his nose, a grimace on his face.  
“Jerk,“ he called, chasing after his disappearing brother. “I can't believe you ironed this with beer!”

 

But the happy atmosphere the brothers had breathed that morning was well and truly forgotten as Dean hunkered down over Sam's prostrate body like he had so many times in the past when his sibling had been attacked and thrown to the ground; flesh torn open by wounds of all kinds, claw slashes, bites or whatever other weird means of incapacitating a human being, monsters favoured.

This time it was Amara's latest gift that had forced his little brother to the ground. A black-veined biblical virus or whatever the fuck it was, a new entry to add to the already long list of dangers facing humanity.

Dean had been witness to so many lucky escapes, Sam's and his own, that he wondered how his heart hadn't stopped beating from the sheer terror he'd experienced throughout all those years.

But none of the terrors could hold a candle to the image of his little brother dying in his arms again.

However this Dean was no longer the inexperienced kid he'd once been.  
He and Sam had subverted the natural order so many times now that death was less frightening than a lot of other things.  
No it wasn't dying that scared Dean, but of it being the cause of separation from Sam. 

As the fog swirled around the two brothers, Dean wondered if this was gonna be it, their final death, the one that would throw them into the Empty as Billie had so magnanimously reminded him.

Well, Dean was okay with it as long a they went out together and just to make sure, the elder Winchester breathed in as much of the grey mist as he could. They'd go out hands on each other's body, a comforting physical touch as they exhaled their last and passed into the veil.

 

There was no way the Winchesters could have any inkling that in a celestial safe house, a complicated discussion which included them was being fleshed out between the once missing Supreme Being and his erstwhile scribe, nor could they ever have imagined the earthly form said Being had sewn himself into for years now.

Nor could Dean know that the shimmering white light peeking out from Sam's jacket pocket was caused by a charm the older man had thrown into a trash can years before; a charm which had been the visible expression of the brothers' bond, given and accepted when they were children.

In trepidation Dean slipped his hand into his sibling's pocket, encasing the gleaming amulet in his hand, his eyes meeting Sam's in confusion and awe as he pulled it out.

Dean reckoned he should've been surprised to see the necklace again but strangely he wasn't.  
Trust Sam to have fished it out of the trash, he mused with a touch of amusement, in total contrast with their dire situation.  
If it had been the other way around, he'd probably have done the same.  
What was surprising though was the pure while light so similar to the brilliant splendour of Sam's soul when Death had restored it to his little brother.

Once he'd been told the amulet was special, that it glowed in the nearness to God, but either that had been a lie or God had hidden himself so well that he'd never been anywhere near the amulet.

 

Nevertheless, at this moment it was pulsing white and to Dean's relief and delight, the black veins that had been standing out on Sam's bare skin were fading, just as the fog that had invaded the police station was dissipating.

 

Pulling Sam to his feet, the brothers exited the building, making their way slowly along the street, eyes filled with wonder as the infected were cured and the dead rose; the shimmering amulet held in Dean's hand granting miracles to the awed onlookers. So this is what it felt like to be all powerful!

 

At the end of the line of cars stood a person both Dean and Sam knew well, but though the body was unchanged, the brothers could sense the raw power contained in the unremarkable human facsimile.

The equation was elementary.  
The amulet was said to glow in the nearness of God--- the amulet was glowing—thus Chuck Shurley was God.

The brothers sidled closer to each other until their shoulders touched, presenting a united front to whatever was in store for them, not knowing what to make or expect from this unique moment.

The Winchesters were in the presence of God and He wanted to talk to them!

The end.


End file.
